borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded?
05:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC)}} }} = The Wiki's Best Answer The Age Old Question = Before you ask: Mod Names * Shared weapon names ** Twisted prefix or Anarchy title, but is not an SMG. ** Matador or Shredder titles, but not a combat shotgun. ** If the abovementioned titles, or those of the pearlescent or orange variety: ***appear twice, i.e. in both the prefix and title slots. ***appear on each others' item cards. ***have a different rarity color. * Stock weapons ** Machine Gun, Repeater Pistol, Shotgun Projectiles * Legitimate projectile counts: ** x2 = pistol or SMG with the Double accessory ** x3 = Hyperion Butcher, Torgue Violator, Helix rocket launcher ** x4 = The Chopper, Double Anarchy, Double Violator ** x5 = none ** x6 = Jakobs Skullmasher ** x7 = standard assault shotgun, Hunter's combat shotgun, Masher revolver ** x8 = Sweeper combat shotgun, Eridian Thunder Storm ** x9 = standard combat shotgun ** x10/x12 = Atlas Hydra ** x11 = Scattergun or Shredder combat shotgun ** x12 = Matador combat shotgun * Explosives ** rockets = rocket launcher, Carnage shotgun ** trajectory = Leviathan, Dahl Jackal, Eridian weapons and look at Legendary Prefixes = Enquiries = Revolver with 1563 damage X5 modded right? DroidCLH 01:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry i read for like 5 seconds than enquired cuz im lazy that way DroidCLH 05:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :see projectiles above. The Evil Dr. F ---- :How about a Hellfire Anarchy, it is way too awesome to be legit I think. And I have no idea where I got it. chupacabras115 see mod names above The Evil Dr. F hint = double title Ok, so my brother found a Maliwan Tsunami online and I think its probably modded. Its stats are 248DMG, 93.5 Accuracy, 12.5RoF, 55 magazine, x4 Shock. Now under normal circumstances I would think that this is real. But the gun picture goes into the letters on the item card. So i think it may be modded. It's card reads as follows: *Highly Effective vs Sheilds *Chance to electrocute enemies *Flee the Wave *3.9 weapon zoom *Very high Elemental Effect Chance. :level, model #, and prefix? 23:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) HX540 cobalt w/ sight 4 is legit though suspiciously level 61. curiosity=where did brother found this weapon? again it is possible but the level gives _me_ pause. 23:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The model is HX540 C Cobalt Tsunami. If that helps. 23:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) That is another common construct of a Tsunami going around. Strictly speaking it's possible, but 248 shows up too often for me to believe so many people are that lucky. 07:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's a perfect construct like Nagy said. While it COULD appear in-game, it's also the most frequently duped construct of the Tsunami for the very reason that it is the best possible. As for the text and picture issue, it happens with guns from time to time, and doesn't mean it is modded per se (as far as I have seen). -- 18:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi all, I was just wondering if one of the experts could help me to understand if my Unforgiven is modded or not. The story of how I got it goes like this, I was bored so I joined some guy/girl('s) game and they happened to be farming armory. Opened one of the crimson lance chest and there she was inside, first thing I looked at was the damage, I already had one more powerful so I grabbed it to sell when I reach to the nearest shop. Later on (after reaching a shop): When I was about the exchange it for the $$$$, I notice it had 3 rounds. So what I'm asking, is there a way to edit your game so modded weapons could spawn because I'm 100.1% sure this weapon wasn't edited because I opened the chest and bagged it myself, or is it not even modded? I don't know, help please? I checked the wiki and from what I understand they only come with 2 or 6 rounds. THANKS ALL :) --Kuzco The General 06:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Revolvers actually do have a 3-round mag, so all's good. Congrats on your find. 07:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, this was my first time ever seeing a 3 round Unforgiven so, it kind of shocked me, now I'm even more shocked because I like the stats very much knowing it's legit. I think I'll sleep better tonight knowing I have a very rare Unforgiven (or at lease I think it's very rare). Thank you for taking time into answering my question, very much appreciated. --Kuzco The General 07:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :3 round cylinders add more tech or, in your case, make a spiff gun. 07:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) funny to get a 3-round mag, considering Jakobs weapons never have elemental effects. good find though, the 3 round mag is quite rare compared with 2 or 6 round ones, from personal experience -- 18:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- How about this Bessie? dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_SniperRifle_JakobsBessie gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel2 dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.sight4_Jakobs_Bessie gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.accnone dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.SniperRifle.JakobsBessie_Material gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Jakobs_Bessie 1 5 0 63-- 08:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :parts are legit. 09:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks for the help.-- 09:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- hey i have a bessie that does like 1000 x3 dmg and i think its modded, also i have an aries that does 1213 x3 i also think its modded but problem is they seem fine, and the bessie is called "TWISTED BESSIE" AND "ANARCHY ARIES" "they seem fine" DERP. : For crying out loud, READ THE STUFF WE'VE POSTED ABOVE BEFORE DUMPING this crap. Mod Names * Shared weapon names o Twisted prefix or Anarchy title It's the first point in the damn list. 14:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC) There... the gun is loaded... Nagy, catch! *toss Nagy a loaded gun* By the way, Nagy, no survivors this time... 14:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) x3 projectiles is a clear mod give away every time -- 18:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :curious as to how you got x3 bessie w/o anarchy though. 20:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC)